


驯龙高手

by YukiWayne79



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79





	驯龙高手

“怎么样，哥大不大？”

郑云龙一脸坦荡地在酒店床上摊开手脚，毫无顾忌地展示自己修长的四肢和软绵绵的小肚子，以及小肚子下面的硬得滴水的那根东西。

“明...明明我才是哥好不好。”年长的另一位微红着脸，本来就不是母语的中文被说得更加磕磕绊绊。

郑云龙这家伙自从开了荤，一天比一天没节制。阿云嘎本想损他两句，低眉瞄了一眼他雄赳赳气昂昂的器物，忽然忘了自己想说啥。

大，真的大。大学的时候阿云嘎就注意到了。夏天的男生宿舍没人穿得住衣服，睡相极差的郑云龙动不动就打着把式把被子蹬飞，导致早上负责叫醒他的阿云嘎几次和他那根直愣愣探出内裤边缘的东西照个对脸。

后来阿云嘎学聪明了，直接从自己床上往对面扔枕头把人砸醒。

结果瞌睡龙迷糊着抱住他枕头往腿中间一夹，翻个身把呼噜打得震天响。

那会儿阿云嘎还不知道这小子一边装睡一边抱着他的枕头偷吸还故意往上蹭自己的液体的事。

风水轮流转，十年之后的阿云嘎往郑云龙的身上蹭起体液也是毫不含糊，前两天感冒的时候郑云龙的格子外套直接变成了他的擦脸布，肩膀那儿就没干净过。

脑子里搅和着乱七八糟的画面，阿云嘎无意识地接近郑云龙，伸手去磨挲他的肩膀。

“那...哥哥，弟弟大不大？” 郑云龙一把拉过阿云嘎的手送到唇边嘬了一口，挑着眉毛挺了挺腰，那沉甸甸的东西颇为诱人地在空中晃了晃，就算并不精通汉语的阿云嘎也听得出这是句双关。

“你还是给我闭嘴吧。” 阿云嘎嘴上说不过郑云龙，干脆抬腿骑上他胸口，把自己早就也翘得老高的性器怼到他脸上。

郑云龙挑衅地抬眼直盯着阿云嘎，一言不发地张嘴把他含了进去。

看谁先受不住。

“唔...” 湿热的触感包围了阿云嘎，他咬着牙哼了一声，感受着郑云龙的舌尖一圈一圈在他敏感的头部打转。阿云嘎脸红到耳根，攥着拳头用尽理智不让自己往前顶腰，郑云龙却一脸坦荡地按着他的屁股把他越吞越深。

眼看着音乐剧王子的金嗓子包裹着他的东西做些下流的事情，阿云嘎忍不住更硬了。郑云龙把控制喉部肌肉的技巧全用在他身上，深吞慢吐几次后再用喉底挤压摩擦，阿云嘎爽得腿根直抖，粗喘着气进退两难。

郑云龙把阿云嘎一点一点吐出来的时候口腔还保持着吮吸的压力，饱满的龟头离开被磨蹭得有些红肿的双唇时发出极其色情的声音，羞得阿云嘎转过头去。

他俩的床上运动一向由郑云龙负责发号施令，阿云嘎至今都不知道他是怎么做到摆着一张理直气壮的脸对着自己张开大腿的。

“来来来，快点，我刚才都洗过了。”郑云龙像只懒洋洋的大猫，劈手丢给阿云嘎一瓶润滑让他给自己扩张。

阿云嘎乖乖跪在郑云龙两腿中间盯着他腿间沉甸甸的东西和下面的股缝，像个准备偷胡萝卜的兔子。

“啊！操，谁让你舔了！”温热柔软的舌头毫无预警地覆上敏感的褶皱，郑云龙腰眼一紧，差点从床上跳起来。

“我这不是，怕你疼嘛...”阿云嘎抬头摆出一个无辜的表情，两手却掰开郑云龙的大腿方便自己更深入一些。手指的关节那么硬，他舍不得弄疼了他的大龙，更重要的是，大龙看起来太美味了，他实在无法抗拒。

舌尖细细描绘着穴口的形状，每勾着转一圈就往里深入一些。郑云龙先前清洗的时候显然已经扩张过了，带着沐浴液清香的穴口很快松软开来，露出内里的嫩肉给阿云嘎尝了个遍。

“嘎子...嘎子，别，别弄了，赶紧的...”郑云龙被舔得小腹都开始抽搐，再这么下去非射了不可。他咬着自己的拳头大喘气，阿云嘎的舌头仿佛侵入了他每一寸神经，顺着脊椎爬进他的脑子在里面搅和。

“大龙，你别急，我不想让你难受。” 阿云嘎的服务型人格有时候真能把郑云龙逼疯。

“biang的老子现在就很难受！”郑云龙一脚踢开有些发懵的阿云嘎，翻起身来把两人的位置掉了个个儿。他抢过润滑往阿云嘎的性器上胡乱挤了一堆，随便撸了两下就要往上坐。

“大龙！你别...”阿云嘎话说了一半就失声了，郑云龙紧窒湿热的身体已经吞下了他，爽得他脚趾都踡缩起来。

“...操，真他妈疼。”没有扩张好的穴口没能按照主人的意愿彻底放松，阿云嘎又是个天赋异禀的尺寸，刚进了个头就被死死吸住，疼得郑云龙倒吸一口凉气。

“那你快起来啊，快...” 阿云嘎眼看着大龙疼得额角都出了汗，急忙撑起身子就要去扶他，却被郑云龙一双大手掐着腰死死按住。

“闭嘴，别动，腰不要啦？” 郑云龙从牙缝里挤出几个字，吸了口气按着阿云嘎的小腹慢慢往下坐，一边坐一边叽里咕噜地骂着脏话。

阿云嘎也不好受，大龙里面的软肉紧裹着他一口一口深吞，热烈紧窒得像要把他的魂都吸走。阿云嘎死死攥着床单闭着眼睛不敢去看郑云龙，可他越不看脑子里的画面就越色情下流。

郑云龙终于把他整根吞到底的时候阿云嘎睁开了眼睛，随即意识到闭眼是个错误的决定。现实世界的大龙永远比他的幻想更性感更要命。阿云嘎有限的A片知识最多让他想象一下骑乘的体位，而大张的双腿，起伏的胸口和颤动的喉结这些细节还得靠真实的郑云龙给他补全。

“咋啦？看傻啦？” 终于缓过一口气的郑云龙一脸骄傲地看着嘎子目瞪口呆的傻样，咧开嘴在他腰上捏了一把。

“哎，我的大龙，真好看。”阿云嘎伸手按住腰上不老实的手磨挲，眼里爱意漫溢。

“那是，不光好看，还好操呢。” 郑云龙拿荤话调戏他，两手撑着他胸口起坐了一回，正好撞到自己敏感点上。他毫不掩饰地用表情和声音告诉阿云嘎自己有多爽，找了个容易使力的角度大幅度地动起来。

郑云龙整个人都比阿云嘎大一圈，彻底放开手脚动起来的时候光彩夺目，像舞台中心的王者，而此刻的表演只由阿云嘎一人独享。阿云嘎几乎看花了眼，一双手都不知道往哪放。

郑云龙的头发披散着，沾了汗的几缕刘海贴在额前，他完全顾不上拨开，只撑着床方便自己动得更快些。臀肉撞击着阿云嘎的腿根啪啪作响，和郑云龙高声的吟叫以及阿云嘎的粗喘混成催情的音乐。郑云龙引以为豪的性器正沉甸甸地跟着他的动作在空中摇晃，渗出的前液甩了一道淫荡的弧线落在阿云嘎胸口。郑云龙前面硬得不行，可这个反弓着腰仰着头两腿大张的姿势让他实在腾不出手来抚慰自己。

“嘎子，嘎子...摸摸我...” 郑云龙半闭着眼睛沉浸在后穴被爱人的性器反复填满贯穿的快感中，却还是觉得不够，他总是在渴求更多的嘎子：手，眼，唇，腰腹，大腿，性器，他一处也不舍得放开，只想把嘎子揉碎了融进身体里去。

阿云嘎在郑云龙话音没落的时候就环握住了他的茎身，大龙的东西比他自己的还粗，一只手几乎环不过来，长度更是令人惊叹。已经徘徊在高潮边缘的郑云龙全身湿漉漉的，高高翘起的性器更是湿得过分，沾了阿云嘎满手粘乎乎的前液。阿云嘎跟着他前后摆腰的频率套弄了几下，尝到甜头的郑云龙就开始主动操他的手。大龙在追求欲望的时候从来都是直来直去，毫不扭捏遮掩，这是阿云嘎最喜欢的一点。他欣赏着大龙在他身上肆意驰骋的样子，感觉自己的心像被棉花糖做的云朵环抱一般柔软甜蜜。

湿热的内里越绞越紧，起坐的节奏也慢慢混乱起来，阿云嘎知道大龙快到了。他一手继续握着大龙滚烫的茎身，用另一只手的手掌去摩挲他敏感湿滑的龟头，他知道大龙最受不了这个。

“啊！我操，嘎子，啊...” 郑云龙爽得语无伦次，没坚持几秒就仰着头射了阿云嘎一身。阿云嘎没给他喘息的机会，趁着他高潮后腰酸腿软的工夫起身把他放倒，按着他的大腿重新插到了底。

在不应期被刺激已经十分敏感的内里让郑云龙几乎叫到失声，为了保护他的嗓子，阿云嘎只好用吻封住他的嘴。郑云龙的开软度并不好，上学练舞的时候没少遭罪，现在这个姿势基本上是在挑战他的生理极限了。他脑子里像炸烟花一样信息过载，要命的酸麻从后穴汹涌地灌进他的身体，他完全躲不开更无法拒绝阿云嘎给他的这些刺激，想张嘴骂两句，却连舌头都被人吸吮住，让他彻底没了脾气。

“我操，不行了...阿云嘎，你是不是人...” 两个肺活量超群的人接吻的时间特别长，好不容易找到换气的间隙，郑云龙摇晃着脑袋勉强骂了两句。阿云嘎喜欢看他的大龙高潮之后神情恍惚的样子，也喜欢听他在受不了的时候绷着全身的肌肉骂街。事实上这会儿的郑云龙不管发出什么声音在阿云嘎眼里都是在发情，只能让他更放肆地操进郑云龙的身体。郑云龙的后穴又紧绞住他，开始不受控制地抽动，像是又高潮了一次，可他的性器还在不应期，并没有射出什么东西。大龙到了干高潮的事实把阿云嘎推上了顶端，他又深又狠地顶了最后几下，然后猛地抽出来射在郑云龙被尽情使用后还翕张着的穴口。

“大龙...大龙你真好看。” 从高潮的光晕中慢慢回复的阿云嘎拨开郑云龙脸前的头发在他有些干裂的唇角落下一吻。郑云龙的脸还带着情潮的绯红，喘着粗气转脸也嘬了阿云嘎脸颊一口。

“所以...你刚才是...” 想起刚刚大龙后穴的反应，阿云嘎一脸幸福和自豪地凑上前去想再确认一下干高潮的问题，还没说出口就被踹了一脚。

“闭嘴。” 郑云龙的羞耻心像是终于找到了回家的路。

“大龙，我的傻大龙，嘿嘿嘿...” 阿云嘎开心得不行，扑上去捧着郑云龙的脸一通亲。

“你再不闭嘴我就打爆你的狗头你信不信...” 青岛暴龙一掌拍开粘在身上的草原大狗并在心里狠狠记下一笔。

biang的下次说什么也得让嘎子先射。

-END-


End file.
